Noah's Mission In Life
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: Rachel Berry is the sexiest girl in school. Noah has known this since they returned from winter break in the seventh grade. And he's made it his mission to make sure no one else notices.
1. The Sexiest Girl in School

**_A/N_**_: This little fic has been tormenting me for the last 3 nights at work. It would drive me crazy for the 7 or so hours I was there and then it wouldn't come out when I got home and was able to sit down at the computer. But I finally got it out...when I sat down to work on _Express Yourself_. So, let the record show, I do plan on updating that tonight after work. As of now, this is a oneshot but I'm sure I can be persuaded to continue if there's interest. It was actually really fun to write. Enjoy! R&R please :)_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Glee, just like playing with Puck...I mean...  
_

Rachel Berry is the _sexiest_ girl in school. Noah has known this since they returned from winter break in the seventh grade. And he's made it his mission to make sure no one else notices.

It's really not his fault. When she left for winter break, she was just _Rachel_. The same Rachel he had seen practically everyday for as long as he could remember. And he saw her over break at synagogue, but she was still just Rachel. But then they came back from break and she wasn't the same girl. She had..._matured._

Suddenly there was a need for that training bra. And her skirts were fractionally shorter-or were her legs _actually_ longer? He's not sure but he doesn't want anyone else to notice. And the timing is perfect because she's on a crazy tirade about the winter play.

It's just so _easy_ to call her 'Scary Berry.' And he hates how her eyes tear up. But the other guys in their grade catch on to it quickly. And none of them bring her up in the locker room before football practice.

He can see the angry (hurt) looks she shoots at him as she lowers her head on the corner waiting for the bus. He hears the sniffle she tries to hide when she leaves the bus stop and starts walking home.

He definitely didn't follow her. Finn decided to walk instead of ride the bus and _that's_ why Puck finds himself half a block behind her, biting the inside of his cheek as he watches Rachel drag the back of her hand across a wet cheek and slip on an icy patch of sidewalk.

She ignores him for the rest of the school year; doesn't even sign his yearbook when he finds her in the hall on the last day.

They see each other in passing over the summer. She's taking some acting class or another at the community center where the guys get together for basketball. Puck never speaks to her, but he can't help but groan as the skirts that used to reach almost Rachel's knee are now dangerously mid-thigh length.

Eighth grade starts and they only have two classes together. With last names as far apart as _Berry _ and _Puckerman_ it's not like they're seated together. In fact they only see each other in the locker hall; his is seventeen lockers to the left of hers. Not that he counted.

It's December again before they actually speak. And even then it's only because they're lab partners. Puck doesn't call her names anymore. But he takes every opportunity to complain about her to the guys on the team.

"Berry did this today" and "Fuckin' Berry actually made me do that stupid lab report" or "Did you see that sweater she wore today? How ridiculous was that?"

He also makes a show of punching Karofsky in the nose when he comments on her 'slutty little skirts.' But he doesn't offer anymore explanation than, "She's Jewish, leave her alone or my mom will do worse to ya" because his mom _does_ adore her, and may just be scarier than Noah anyway.

Eighth grade ends the same way seventh did. A blank space specifically saved for his lab partner's signature stares him in the face. He can't explain why he flips to it everyday. Maybe it's because he sees her jogging down the street every morning.

The summer passes rather uneventfully. It's just a haze of parties and Santana Lopez's bedroom. And bathroom. And pool...you get the idea.

Then it's a few days before the start of classes and Noah is at the mall with his mom because he couldn't get out of going with her when she's buying new shirts and whatnot for him since he's grown out of everything but his cutoffs that he used while cleaning pools. But, as his mother points out, this is Ohio, not California. They have weather here and he needs weather appropriate clothing. So he's stuck at the mall as his mother pulls a polo shirt off the rack and he visibly cringes and turns away only to see Rachel and her dad (the not so scary one) walk through the door.

And he can't help but stare at her. She's not just taller, she's curvier and thinner and a _woman_ and it has Puck entranced. And his mouth is dry by the time he can make his eyes blink and he is miserable as he tries to figure out what torment he will have to inflict this year to keep guys' attention off of her.

Why the fuck does she do this to him? He sure as hell doesn't like hurting her. It kills him when she looks at him with those eyes, all full of pain that she's trying to disguise with anger. It's like a swift kick in the nuts every time he sees her for, like, _weeks._ But he doesn't know how else to...to...protect her from the douches at their school.

Yeah, Puck knows he's one of those douches. Possibly the douchiest. And that fact alone forces the slushee out of the cup on the first day of class. It flies through the air and she doesn't even have time to gasp before she's covered in corn syrup.

She turns to glare at him as he continues down the hall to his locker. He refuses to make eye contact, but watches her peripherally and when she turns back to open her locker once again, Puck chances a glance.

And nearly smacks himself in the face. How could he not think of what that huge _icy_ drink would do to her chest? Her perky tits are soaked and he can see her nipples through her thin tee shirt from down the hall and his pants are suddenly painfully tight. Slamming his locker shut Noah shoves his hands in his pockets and turns the corner to find Finn.

"Go give Rachel your jacket." _This is gonna be a long four years..._


	2. Halloween

**_Author's Note: So, this is the long promised second chapter. I think I like it..I still love this story idea so I hope you guys enjoy it :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or it's characters_**

**_

* * *

_**

So it's the Saturday before Halloween freshman year and Noah's stuck sitting front and center in synagogue between his mother and sister. It was his mom's (totally unfair) condition if he wanted to go to Mike's Halloween party since he was, in no uncertain terms, grounded after his mom got called into Figgins' office. Again. He sighs heavily as he wonders, yet again, if the party was gonna be worth it. He knew it was, of course. Mike's parties were the best. And that was the only reason he agreed to go to temple.

It had nothing to do to with a certain tiny, tan, _perfect_ brunette sitting across the aisle from his mother. Nothing at all. And he wasn't staring at her. He was, however, sneaking glances at the leggy blonde sitting with her and silently praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

The service ended and the families shuffled out, parents mingling as children stood awkwardly, unsure how to get along here when they didn't anywhere else. Noah was watching Rachel talk to her cousin out of the corner of his eye while making a show of teasing his sister so no one would try to engage him in conversation. It only worked until his mother started asking Rachel about school and then Jessica was standing in front of him and he was shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey, Puck. Long time no see." She did that stupid hair flip thing that girls think is cute.

"That's kinda the idea when you go off to college, Jess. You don't see the people back home." He didn't mean for it too come out as grumpily as it did, but he hadn't seen Jessica Berry since they had sex in the backseat of her Toyota and she told him he 'wasn't _terrible _for it being his first time' and he called her a bitch and climbed out of the car. This wasn't exactly a person he wanted to be having a conversation with, especially not here. Not in front of _her_.

But the Berry girls were both painfully oblivious of Noah's discomfort as Rachel joined in their conversation, asking what his Halloween plans were since it was their first High School party type holiday. They conversed politely for a few more minutes before the families called it a night and headed out.

He hadn't even made it to the car before he got a text from Jessica. It wasn't an awkward request for a hookup like he was expecting (dreading) it was just a random question. **What's your favorite sport besides football?**

He responded quickly, brow furrowed in confusion. **Baseball, why?**

**No reason. G'Night Puck**

He would never understand the Berry girls.

It was two days later that he got another random text while sleeping in History. **What's your favorite team besides the Indians?**

Puck thought for a second, what the hell was this about? **The Mets, I guess. Why!**

**No reason. Enjoy your nap, Puckerman ;)**

It was Halloween and Puck was getting dressed. Not in a costume. Cause that would be lame. But the football team had all decided to wear their jerseys even though there wasn't a game that night. He was stoked to go Mike's party tonight, and even more to go to school and see the Cheerios (and maybe a certain geek) in their costumes.

When he got to school he decided he was going to _kill_ Jessica Berry. _That manipulative little...I'm gonna..._

Because there was (his) Rachel in quite possibly the shortest skirt she owned-it was navy blue with white pinstripes and left almost three inches of smooth skin between the hem and the navy blue thigh high stockings clinging to her legs-and a blue pinstriped white Mets jersey with no name over the '20' on the back of it.

She was standing at her open locker smiling up at Finn while he leaned against the next locker door (a trick Puck had taught him. Not, however, to use on _her_.) Noah felt his fingernails bite into his palms as his fists clenched with the desire to cold-clock his best friend and lock Rachel in a closet until he could find her a decent outfit. _Maybe one of those cloaks like the friar guy in Robin Hood wears..._

Why couldn't Jessica just try to sleep with him? That way he could shoot her down. Now he just wanted to shoot her. Seriously, was she trying to kill him? Or was she trying to make him kill everyone else? His inner argument was only interrupted when Jewfro, just _begging _to be tossed in a dumpster, tripped over his too-long pants as he panted after the object of their mutual desire as she made her way to her first class.

He pretended to ignore the whispers about Berry's transformation and was more than a little proud of himself when he made it to the fifth hour passing period without incident. That all came crashing down when he saw the awkward smile on Rachel's face as some third string _soccer_ player that Puck vaguely recognized as a junior named Trevor cornered the tiny girl in the Math hall, grabbing at her arm as she backed away. He dropped his letter jacket with his books and was across the hall before he'd made a conscious decision and saw the confused relief in the expressive brown eyes that met his just before his clenched fist met Trevor's jaw, watched her turn and scurry down the hall as he brought his knee up into the kid's chest.

It wasn't until he was seated outside the principal's office, awaiting their weekly disciplinary meeting, that he saw her again. Rachel walked up slowly, heels barely clicking on the linoleum as she carefully approached the still frustrated bully.

"Thank you, Noah. I'm sorry I didn't say it before." It took Puck a full minute to process her statement as he tried to figure out when her voice started sounding so musical. Tiny hands took advantage of his disorientation and handed over his discarded books and jacket before she took the seat next to him.

"It wasn't a problem. He shouldn't have been all up on you like that," the boy choked out, relaxing fully now that he could see she was alright. "You...you can't dress like that, though, Rachel, and not expect some jerk to take advantage of it. I mean, sluts like Santana and Brittany are wearing longer skirts..."

"I just...it was Halloween and...stupid...Nevermind. Thank you. I'm going to leave now, I just wanted to say that and to tell Principal Figgins what happened. So, goodbye." And she was gone before the blush had even risen all the way to her cheeks.

Throwing his head back in frustration, Puck headed into the office. He was out minutes later with a cross between a pat on the back and a finger wagging that left his head spinning. It was when he saw her walking down the hall with Finn again that he pulled himself from his daze and found comfort in his usual stewing over Rachel Berry. And it was in this funk that he found himself knocking her books from her grasp as they passed by.

_Of course_, Rachel would be the naive girl to bend right over to collect them, while giving the entire hallway, Puck front and center, a view of the navy blue lace panties she was sporting under that minuscule skirt. Heaving a groan, the extremely frustrated teen stepped forward and knocked his best friend to stand behind the girl and block the peepshow on his way to the weight room to work some of the tension off before practice.

_What __**is it**__ about that girl..._


End file.
